westerosrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Edwyn Frey
Lord Edwyn Frey is the current lord of the Crossing and head of House Frey. He is played by /u/SerHuggles About Status Edwyn is currently the Lord of the Crossing. He is of Riverlander culture and is a follower of the Faith of the Seven. Appearance Edwyn is a wiry, stout man. He has hair of black, with a beard to accompany that. A stern, hard look is normally placed on his face, causing him to not look welcoming to any. Abilities/Weaknesses Edwyn is a cold, serious, hardened man. Uncompromising and stubborn to the end leaving him with far fewer friends than he wishes. He has adopted his father's way of thinking, believing his ancestor's actions wrong and condemning them publicly to the displeasure of his uncle and his children leading to a rift between the family. His father's teaching have also lead him to believing a code of honour, hoping to restore the honour of house Frey that his family lost after the events of the Red Wedding. Little joy is found in Edwyn's life, though the company of his siblings gives him the comfort he needs along with his daughter, the only remaining thing to remind him of his first wife, the only woman he's ever loved. While trained with a sword his ability with it is limited, only having the basics to back him up. Instead his mind is steered more towards commanding armies rather then fighting in them, preferring to lead from the rear afar from the fight. History Background History Edwyn grew up watching his father humiliated and disgraced as he attempted to restore the honour of house Frey. While a kind man, Garse Frey was weak, causing much scorn and disapproval to come from his brother and Edwyn's uncle, Edmund. As he grew older a rivalry began between him and his cousin, Randyll Frey, the son of Edmund. The two would compete at everything as boys; fighting, swimming, girls, with Randyll being better at it all. When they came of age the rivalry did not end, with Edwyn adopting his father's way of thinking, believing his ancestors wrong and Randyll following his father, Edmund, with the belief that what had been done was necessary. While not popular among women at the age of 16 he caught the attention of Jeyne Piper, a distant cousin of the main branch at a feast. The two quickly fell in love, with them marrying not long after. While their marriage happy, having children became a problem, with Jeyne failing to fall pregnant no matter how hard the pair tried. Eventually their efforts resulted in the girl Roslin Frey, however it was at the cost of Jeyne's life, her not surviving the birthing process. Edwyn, broken from the event secluded himself, growing distant and bitter, especially at his cousin, Randyll's success at having 3 children without issue, another thing he had him beat at. As time passed Edwyn began to adore Roslin, promising himself to protect her the best her could as she was all that remained of Jeyne. With years passing Edwyn ended up in another marriage, this time with Lysa Vance despite his protests. While Lysa was only a distant relative Garse had been pressured and gave no resistance when the marriage was demanded. Edwyn, being ever so stubborn refused to give Lysa a chance, leading to an unhappy marriage the two despise. When Garse passed away two years ago it left Edwyn to inherit all he had, including the disrespect he had to his name. Edwyn however proved everyone wrong, proving himself to be a much stronger and fierce ruler, though even with that it is not much with him striving for more. Category:Characters